love across time
by sesshomaru561
Summary: kagome finds sesshomaru and is it love or lust that is sparked
1. Chapter 1

Love Across Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I am just a lowly paid student.

Kagome's POV

I was taking a bath in a hot spring I found and left for a few moments to see another person in the hot spring. At first it looked like Inuyasha But I know that he doesn't like to take bathes. Hmmm. If it is not him then it can only be SESSHOMARU. Ohhh and my does he looks sexy. I must stop staring but he looks soo good wait I think he is looking at me.

Sesshomaru's POV

I keep looking back and Inuyasha's wench keeps looking at me. She keeps looking and I thought that I smelled lust on her. Maybe I should put on a show.

Kagome's POV

OMG. Is he really that built his body nothing but muscles. How can anyone not have a little bit of fat on them?

Sesshomaru' POV

I am tired of this foolishness maybe I should just kill her. But….Rin did say that she needed a new mother. Well whatever maybe I should call her.

"Wench"

"huh..wha…..HEY! ARE YOU TALKING TO ME YOU MUTT?" Kagome shouts

"Cease your yelling and tell me why do you keep staring at me?

"I was not staring" Kagome mumbles

"Stop lying you wench"

"I love you." She whispers

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Sex Scene (People if you don't like it scroll down)

I reached out to kiss her but she pulls away and looks confused. I ask her why and she say

"I don't want to be a toy" she explains to me

"This Sesshomaru knows how to love"

Kagome blinks, then she is tackled by Sesshomaru.

"Kami Sesshy"

He kisses her hungrily wanting entrance to her mouth. She complies anxiously . Then they tongue restled and of coarse Sesshomaru wins. Being very aroused he lifts her and tears off her skirt and panties. Then he takes of his lower part of his clothes. Then he drops her on his cock. She moans loudly and starts to bounce up and down on his dick.

As she comes to her completion Sesshomaru fingers her asshole and makes her come. He joins her soon after and then something happened."

(Okay kiddies the sex scene is over)

"WHAT THE HELL!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Across Time

Disclaimer: same as last chapter

Inuyasha's Pov

I saw him, my own brother screwing the life out of Kagome, my jewel detector.

"Sesshomaru what in the hell are you doing" I asked heatedly.

"What does it look like I am doing half breed I am taking Kagome as my mate. She will become the new lady of my lands." He tells me calmly.

"Jaken" He shouts. " Yes my lord" The little toad says.

" Prepare a room for the new lady and her pup that she will be carrying." Sesshomaru says.

"Yes my lord" Jaken says timidly

Sesshomaru's Pov

I slept in my room; it felt really awkward because I haven't slept in ages. But I really needed it. When I had finally waked up someone was yelling my name. I was ready to kill them but I didn't. When my vision cleared I saw that it was Kagome.

Kagome's Pov

"I was so worried that I wouldn't see your eyes open. I thought that you were dead." I say frantically. "Heh…… oh snap I didn't do my patrol last night so I have to go." He said. "Oh no you don't your weak." I say worriedly " I am not I will be back soon." He says walking out.

-2 hours later-

I heard a sound, it sounded like a groan. I went to see what it was. When I found where it was coming from I immediately regretted it. I looked and saw Sesshomaru on the ground leaking blood. He looked pale and barely breathing.

Narrator's pov

"Oh god Sesshy you have to get up and get to a healer." " I won't make it that far." Sesshomaru says. "I'll seal the wound then." She then seals the wound. After the wound was sealed he stopped breathing for a while and he then coughed up blood. 'If he keeps this up he will die.' Kagome thought. Then his eyes close. "Sesshy wake up. Please don't leave me. Please no." "Ka-Ka-Kagome." He whispered "Sesshy please stay. Help! I need healers." Then all the healers came to help her love but it was too late. He had coughed up blood again. Then Kagome's heart stopped because he stopped breathing. Then he started to breathe very hard. "Hn…. I guess…I am...not as…. strong…as I…thought…. I ……….was. I love you Kagome." "I love you too Sesshomaru." "Hn. I….wish …I wasn't like……..this." With his last words he died. He was then buried on his land with comments on his gravestone.

A loyal and great lord

A great lover to Kagome

May you rest in peace

Sesshomaru

On that very same night Kagome committed suicide and was laid in a grave beside him.

A very powerful priestess

A great lover to Sesshomaru

May you rest in peace

Kagome

In the grave they were hugging and was saw that way to any who opened the grave.

-In the great beyond-

"Sesshy you should know that I will follow you to the everywhere till the end of time"

"I love you Kagome. But I wonder if you are here who is controlling my lands?"

"Uh?"


End file.
